The present disclosure relates generally to a transport apparatus, and particularly, a transport apparatus and method for transferring and/or positioning a patient in the medical system. The medical system may be, for example, a medical imaging system (for example, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system), a treatment system, an examination system, or the like, or a combination thereof. For instance, an MRI device may be used to obtain tomographic images of a biological tissue in, for example, a patient, using a magnetic field generated by magnetic force; to this end, a magnetic field may be applied to the body of the patient who lies on a table device that has been transferred into the MRI device.
The table device used for relocating a patient may be referred to as a gurney or stretcher. A patient may be transported upon a gurney into and/or out of a medical imaging system such as an MRI device. The table device used in a medical imaging system, for example, an MRI environment, may have several features. For example, the table device may need to be used in a strong electromagnetic environment. As another example, an examination bed may be used for transporting a patient into the medical imaging system and in some cases bringing him into his room when the examination is over. It is then necessary to lift the patient and move the patient to the exact location to be imaged in the medical device.